Some exhaust aftertreatment systems for treating exhaust gas generated by an internal combustion engine include component assemblies. Each of the component assemblies include at least one exhaust treating component, such as a catalyst or filter. Typically, the exhaust treating component is retained within a housing. The housing is often coupled to inlet and outlet modules each with a respective housing.
The various housings of an exhaust component assembly are coupled together by mating opposing flanges of the housings and securing the opposing flanges together via a clamp, such as a V-band clamp. A gasket is often placed between the opposing flanges to create a seal for preventing the escape of exhaust gas from between the housings. However, proper placement and alignment of the gaskets relative to the opposing flanges is difficult using conventional assembly techniques. For example, the gasket is prone to slippage and misalignment before the gasket is properly clamped between the opposing flanges. Similarly, the opposing flanges also are prone to slippage and misalignment relative to each other before the flanges are clamped together.
Some exhaust component assemblies attempt to incorporate insulation to reduce heat loss from the housings. However, current insulation techniques and components fail to provide adequate resistance to heat loss. Additionally, the assembly of exhaust components that incorporate insulation is often onerous, mistake-prone, and time consuming.